yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 102
Major events *Crump sends his penguin allies to rescue Tea from the hazards of the previous episode, introducing himself soon after. *Crump forces Tea into a duel, and if she loses, he can escape the virtual world using her body. *Not knowing much about the game, Tea builds a deck with an assortment of Spellcasters and has to make up her strategy as she goes along. **Her Deck Master, Dark Magician Girl, gives her advice and encouragement at key points in the duel. *When a player loses Life Points, ice forms around that player from the feet up. **As a penguin, Crump is immune to cold, so even though both players are subject to the freezing rule, Tea is the only one suffering as it happens. Deck Masters *'Crump': "Nightmare Penguin" *'Téa Gardner': "Dark Magician Girl" Featured Duel: Téa Gardner vs. Crump - Part 1 Téa's turn Téa sets 1 card then Normal Summons Ancient Elf in Attack Position. (1450 ATK / 1200 DEF). Crump's turn Crump Normal Summons Giant Red Seasnake in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 800 DEF). Since Giant Red Seasnake is a Water-Attribute monster, it gains 200 ATK because of Crump's Deck Master Ability. (Giant Red Seasnake: 1800 → 2000 ATK). He then activates Cold Wave to prevent Téa from activating her set card (actually an illegal move as Cold Wave can only be activated at the start of the Main Phase before another move is made). Giant Red Seasnake attacks and destroys Ancient Elf. (Téa: 4000 → 3450 Life Points). As Téa's Life Points decreases, ice begins to build up on her. Téa's turn Téa sets a monster. Crump's turn Crump sets 2 cards. Téa's turn Téa activates Quick-Play Magic Card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy 1 of Crump's set cards: Continuous Trap Card Mirror Wall. Because she destroyed and sent 1 of his Trap Cards to his graveyard, Crump activates set Trap Card Driving Snow to destroy Téa's set Trap Card Mirror Force. Téa activates Quick-Play Magic Card Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Giant Red Seasnake then Flip Summons Fire Sorcerer (1000 ATK / 1500 DEF). Since Fire Sorcerer was flipped, her effect activates. Téa removes 2 cards from her hand from play to inflict 800 damage to Crump's Life Points. (Crump: 4000 → 3200 Life Points). Fire Sorcerer attacks Crump. (Crump: 3200 → 2200 Life Points). Crump's turn Crump Normal Summons Flying Penguin (1200 ATK / 1000 DEF). Since Flying Penguin is a Water-Attribute monster, Crump's Deck Mast Ability increases its ATK by 200 (Flying Penguin 1200 → 1400 ATK). Next, he activates Equip Magic Card Penguin Sword and equips it to Flying Penguin to increase its ATK by 800. (Flying Penguin: 1400 → 2200 ATK). Flying Penguin attacks and destroys Fire Sorcerer. (Téa: 3450 → 2250 Life Points). Duel concludes next episode. Differences In Adaptations *The writing on the show's sign is removed from the English version. *The pentagram on Dark Magician Girl's costume is replaced by a jewel in the English version. *Also, shots of Dark Magician Girl flying across the stage, and of Anzu sitting in the audience are cut from the English version. *Dark Magician Girl is given more clothing to wear in the dub. *As before, a shot of the Big 5's face is added to the English version. *When Tea selects her cards for her deck, Sage's Stone is changed to Mirror Force in the English Version Featured cards